canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sheldon J. Plankton
Sheldon J. Plankton is a character in the SpongeBob SquarePants franchise. About him He is a tiny dark green-colored planktonic copepod with two long and skinny antennae with four small green spikes sticking out along them, one black thick eyebrow, one yellow eye with a red pupil, and stubby appendages. Plankton was born on November 30, 1942, in Bikini Bottom, as the only known child of Gordon and Mama Plankton, and is the grandson of Grand Dad and Grandma Plankton. Plankton and his former best friend and current rival, Eugene H. Krabs, were best friends during their childhood. When they were kids, Plankton and Krabs were considered outcasts by other kids, because Krabs was poor and Plankton was already the image of a very intelligent nerd. When they discovered that money could bring them out of their poverty, they decided to make money selling hamburger patties, and set up a mini-restaurant, where their burgers were not successful. The first of their patties was tried by an old man, who was knocked out by the contaminated burger, Plankton realized that their customer had been old and not able to handle the patty, Krabs was offended by this and tried to take the recipe from Plankton to improve upon. Plankton wanted to do this himself and both him and Krabs argued, but he only ended up with the corner of the recipe, which read: "And a pinch of chum." Plankton stormed out of the restaurant, and the dispute over the Krabby Patty secret formula ended their friendship for real. Plankton had a part in the creation of the Krabby Patty by accident when the ingredients of flour, barnacle shavings, sea salt, turmeric, and chum, fell in the patty batter, after he left the restaurant. So, he went to create his own recipe, using only his memory, the corner of the recipe, and science. At school, Plankton tried to sell his chumburgers in a chum bucket and failed, he later named his restaurant the Chum Bucket, after the secret ingredient of the original unsuccessful patty recipe. Meanwhile, Krabs succeeded with his Krabby Patties, and named his restaurant the Krusty Krab, after himself. Plankton is single-mindedly obsessed with obtaining the Krabby Patty formula and goes to incredible and quite ridiculous lengths to run the Krusty Krab out of business. Plankton's sidekick and wife is Karen, a wireless, portable, and waterproof Mark II Surplus UNIVAC supercomputer with 256 gigabytes of random-access memory, a light blue head in the shape of a desktop computer, a black screen with a face in it, since her screen acts as a mouth and her speech is muffled, a silver stand with arms, and a silver base with wheels, who supplies him with evil plans to steal the Krabby Patty secret formula, and although she is the usual source of Plankton's evil plans to steal the formula, he often takes credit for her ideas. She also comes with an extension cord that needs to be used when she is low on power. Karen and Plankton have been a married couple for 26 years, and because they have been married so long, they are prone to bickering and starting fights. Plankton also has a computerized heroic counterpart version of himself known as "Ideal Plankton", who is Karen's version of Plankton, and is a lighter shade of green, slightly bigger in size, taller, and more muscular. Trivia In the Japanese dub of SpongeBob SquarePants, Plankton's name is プランクトン, which is romanized as "Purankuton", and he is voiced by a female voice actor, Yūko Ogiso, who also voices Sandy Cheeks. The reason why Plankton speaks with a very cutesy little girl voice is because tiny characters are given high-pitched voices in Japan. The gallery of pictures Ideal Plankton.png Plankton by Sabrina1985.png|Plankton drawn by Sabrina1985 Plankton quiz result.png Thoughtful Plankton.png Thoughtful Plankton 4.png Thoughtful Plankton 3.png Thoughtful Plankton 2.png Plankton's valentine.png Plankton's offer.png Plankton's Krabby Patty 2.png Plankton's Krabby Patty.png Plankton's dollar.png Plankton on the phone.png Plankton and Spot 2.png Plankton and Spot.png Evil Plankton.png Determined Plankton 2.png Determined Plankton.png Plankton thumbnail photo.png Plankton character description (cartoon version).png SpongeBob and friends as ponies.png Plankton and his real-life counterpart.png Category:Canon characters Category:Male characters Category:Green characters Category:Anthro characters Category:Anti-Heroes